


Tresure oh Treasure

by VRomanova



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, M/M, Original Character(s), Poetic, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-04-02 04:02:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 7,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4045153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VRomanova/pseuds/VRomanova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sage is Natasha Romanoff's soul mate. She's also her assistant. The Thing is, Natasha is dating Bruce so she's not very intrested in Sage. But there's another reason. She afraid of tainting Sage with the red on her ledger. But, what she doesn't know is that our dear Sage is already tainted with the black from her past. Now, the Question is, will Sage be able to sever her demons long enough to fight for Natasha? Will Natasha be able to look past her red fogged mind and see that Sage is the one she wants to be with? May be odds be forever in they're favor!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The poems at the bottom are, of course, related to the chapters. I wish I could have the image instead of the website but I can't do it :( Anyways, all ya have to do is copy and paste it. I made sure there were no faults with the webpage, I had tried it out myself! Enjoy!!!

I love her. I do. Since I was 14. I was in love with the thought of someone in love with me. Someone to Love Me In The Raw.  
Now I've found her. She said the words.  
“You're late. I expect perfection and if you can't do your job right then we have a problem.”  
To which I replied,  
“Sorry Ms. Romanoff. I didn't expect you to be in today, after all, with your schedule lately.”  
But I don't know if the feeling's mutual.  
After all, if it was would she just threaten me to be on time and then just walk out?  
I decided I needed to see Hazy, my best friend and constant life saver. We both have been through a lot and we help each other when things get rough again. It's been us against the world for forever.  
Now is one of those times when I need him. And I find him coming from Coulson's office, he's his personal assistant like I'm Natasha's, aka, The Black Widow.  
“Hazy we have a problem.” Blunt and straight to the point.  
This lets Haze (his nickname) know that tears could be coming if I don't get help fast. You see, over the years we've figured out when the other needs help by the little things we do that no one else would possibly get.  
My blunt statement means that if I don't figure it out soon, I'll over think it and make myself upset.  
“Ok well, spill the beans Sa.” Now Sa is my nickname. Short for Sage.  
When Hazy and I met, we were both adopted and wanted to have our names changed. So our names could match who we felt like, and with a new life we wanted to forget the past, including our old names which we both refuse to remember. We pretend like we forgot them.  
Hazy, because life is hazy  
Sage, because it just felt more like me than anything else ever did.  
“My soul mate is Natasha and I don't think she wants me, pouty face.”  
“Pouty face?”  
“ To emphasize my distress. Now stop focusing on my faces and help me.”  
“Alright. Well. What did she do to give off the impression that she didn't want you  
“Do you think not acknowledging I'm her soul mate gives off the impression that she doesn't want me?”  
“Maybe..she.. just.. hasn't had time to process the words you said.”  
“She's Natasha Romanoff. She can process a my favorite book in like 2 minutes.”  
“What you're gonna do anyway is whenever you see her, hint and watch her carefully yo see if she reacts to you, so just do that.”  
“I guess. And thanks for All the help you gave me, note the sarcasm.”  
“You're bitchy.”  
“When am I not?” This is where I raise a sassy eyebrow!  
“True, true”  
I turn and walk away to find Natasha while Hazy shouts something about organizing files. How fun!  
After looking around for like 5 minutes, I use my spy skills (which is actually just thinking of all the places she would be) and decide to look in the training room. Lucky lucky me, that's where she is! I patiently wait by the door for her to finish because it is not my wish the interrupt Natasha's training and have her mad at me. Cause that'll help SO much. Anyways, it only takes about 15 minutes for her to wrap it up. When she's close enough I begin the conversation.  
“ Is there anything I can do for you Ms. Romanoff?”  
“Yes, you can memorize my schedule and make sure to be at my office on time everyday. I have work to be done and I don't need to have to track you down, kapeesh?” Cue Natasha raising a sassy eyebrow.  
“Kapeesh, I promise to be on time.”  
And with that she walk out. And also with that I've gotten nowhere with my very possible soul mate. This is gonna take longer than I want it to. Pouty face.


	2. There It Goes, All My Courage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our treasured Sage here has a burst of courgae to ask a BIG question but, Too bad it doesn't last long enough. But then again, When does it?

OK. I'm gonna do it. Right now. This is one of those moments of that brilliant, but way too short, burst of courage. It is in this burst of courage that I decide to ask Natasha if I'm her soul-mate. Enough fucking around.   
I stomp down to Natasha's office and knock on the door with what I feel is confidence and determination! But it's probably just a regular knock but whatever.  
“Who is it?”  
“Your assistant,Sage,”  
“Come in,”  
I walk in. And before she can say something...  
“Ok. Look. I have a very important question to ask you and I'm not leaving til I get a good answer.”  
I'm proud of myself. I actually said part 1 of my grand speech.  
Then she looks at me with a raised eyebrow.  
Face serious and all.   
Whelp. There goes my courage. That brilliant burst is WAY too short.   
WTF was I thinking getting myself into something as important as this, with Natasha!  
“Um. Do you need any work done. I can't dare have you working too hard!”  
And... I bail like a HYDRA agent who just got caught in his secret hide out by the grand Black Widow herself!  
“Really. That's what you wanted to ask? Cause it seemed to me like you were going to ask me something more personal. Judging, of course, by your earlier show of determination and from previous experience when someone says such a sentence it means I'm going to ask you something I've been wondering about for a while and I'm scared of the answer.”  
Que my slight laugh which only make her more suspicious judging by her unbelieving facial expression. Let's see if I can play this off. Basically what I'm saying is, Let's see if I can fool the Black Widow into thinking I'm so not gonna ask her something personal like, oh I don't know, Are you my soul-mate?  
“Ms. Romanoff, I understand that I'm your assistant and you're my boss. It would be unprofessional to go beyond our naturally set boundaries as employee and employer.”  
She still doesn't look fooled, of course.  
Now is the time, me being me, where I make up an excuse and run off.  
“Well. I'll be on my way now. You know, got errands to run for you and I don't wanna make your job harder than it is so, if you'll excus`e moi, I'll be off now.”  
I open the door and race out of there hoping that she doesn't call me back. Because honestly, Are you really gonna not listen to Natasha Romanoff. Seriously.  
Hazy is gonna tease me to death about being a chicken. But hey, look who I'm dealing with. A woman who is WAY too good for me who could possibly be MY soul-mate. That is really fucked up. But maybe, just maybe, there's a good reason fate put us together. Can we help each other? Can she do what Hazy has done for forever and save me from my black tainted soul. And could I truly help her, help with all her red tainted demons?  
If only I had the chance. If only she didn't like Bruce.


	3. More Than Love

Bruce. I don't wanna hate him but I can't help but feel a little dislike. Or maybe I don't hate him, I'm just jealous of him. I'll go with both. And when he stops dating my deadly but brilliant love then maybe we'll talk but as of now, I hate him.  
That was then.  
Now I can't stand him. I've never hated anyone so much.  
I was reporting back to Natasha with files I had organized in a,b,c order. When I got to her door there was Bruce.  
And Natasha.  
In a passionate kiss.  
The kiss that broke my heart.  
I hurry to go away from that terrible scene.  
Little did I know she saw me. She felt me. Then she felt regret.  
But little did I know.  
It's one thing to know about one's affairs but,  
It's another to see it.  
Cause when you see it.. It makes it real.  
Now you can't lie to yourself and make up divine fantasies of what you really want.  
Cause now, whenever I try, I see the kiss. And I wanna cry. And my hope dies.  
So tragic.  
Such a cruel and black trick.  
Though I've been drowning in a see of my own emotions, I feel other emotions that are clearer. But not entirely my emotions.  
I read about soul mates and different bonds.  
The “ I couldn't stay away from you if I tried” bond  
The “ I could resist you but it would be hard” bond  
The “ I feel you” bond. This is the one I might have. The one where you can sometimes feel your soulmates emotions. And you can feel their presence, even if they're not with you. You can just feel them, and everything they are.  
I think I'm feeling Natasha.  
I feel anger, frustration, sadness. It's different from my own. It feel separate from me.  
I can understand, I think, almost all of them but, why sadness?  
Is it her past? The demons? Something said?  
I wouldn't know.  
I'm not the one she talks to.  
Another person has that sweet luxury.  
A person I wish for days on end to be me.

 

https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/ec/ad/22/ecad22a0633f1e805de0451b4493ee02.jpg


	4. Before There Was You

Natasha POV  
Honestly.  
What else could go wrong?  
She wasn't supposed to see that kiss.  
I don't want to care so much but... I can't help these feelings of regret and guilt and... sadness?  
The thought of that look in her eyes is enough to make me go into such a-  
make me feel so sad and heart wrenching.  
When did I start to care for this girl?  
She may be my soul-mate but that doesn't mean I have to care for her. She's just a girl. She's too fragile and innocent. Everything I am not. I'm the black widow.  
An assassin since I was just a young girl. Trained to kill and survive. Theres no room for all these feelings. Bruce was risk enough now this girl has come into the picture and complicated everything.  
But why can I feel her. Her presence, her emotions. Too many emotions.  
But why can I feel her depression. So strong and crushing.  
And why do I wish to just hold her in my arms and take all her sorrow away?  
Why can't she just go away. From my head, from my heart?  
Why are her eyes so fresh in my mind? The pain inside them. I saw her give up in those eyes. And that worries me. I wish it didn't.  
Why?  
I've pondered in my office ever since Bruce left. 5 days ago. 120 long hours. 7,200 stretched minutes. 432,000 seconds. Slowly ticking away. Slowly. Agonizingly.  
Giving me more time than wanted to think about the one I don't want to. Sage.  
Her hair. Twirling between my fingers. Her smile. Kind and understanding. Her skin. So pleasant to touch.  
How I want to hold her close in the mornings and close on those cold and lonely nights. How she'd could come back if I just show her how much I unwantingly care. But am starting to not mind how I care, no matter how much I fight it.  
She still comes everyday to do her work. But she doesn't look me in the eyes anymore. She smiles fake smiles and I can see her bite the inside of her lip to keep it from quivering.  
Now It's been 2 more days. But I had unknowingly walking into her web. And now that I've tasted her poison, I don't want to leave. I couldn't leave. No matter how much I tried. And I did try. She can do what ever she wanted to me now. And I couldn't run from her to save my life. It was just a few days. But she, without knowing nor trying, finalized in becoming my life. It was just a few more days.

https://d22d7v2y1t140g.cloudfront.net/m_5113941_XIQ2U0l0jZOP.jpg


	5. And/Or

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soundtrack for this chpater is You Should Know Where I'm Coming From by Banks (I LOVE her!!) The music is beautiful and really inspired me in this chapter. It was an intense moment :P  
> Anyway.. Enjoy!!!

Natasha POV

3 more days.  
It's 3 more days now...

4 days...

5 days.  
And I can't take the change anymore.  
I can't take the fake smiles or the empty eyes or the shell she now hides herself in to hide the pain from the rest of the world.  
It's a practiced facade, I can tell. It makes me wonder for how long has she practiced.  
I can feel her and I feel her push everything deep inside. Away from what everyone else can see. But she can't hide it from me.

“Sage, could you stay for a moment?”  
The files can wait. The messages and reports can all wait. I can't wait. I have to make things better again. I can't wait to see her smile a genuine smile just once more.  
How did she take over everything before I could even realize? 

“Yes ms. Romanoff?”  
She still doesn't meet my eyes. Or my face at all. As if just seeing me will bring tears.  
And I did that.  
Being too heartless and cruel.  
I should have taken better care of her heart. Better care of her soul. That of which she gave to me the moment we spoke the words.

“Sage-”  
Words die on my lips. What do I say? I'm sorry I broke your heart? I need you? Can't we just make up and get to the good parts?  
“Sage. I should have been better. Yes, I did try to fight what can't be fought for what I have.. had with Bruce but...  
Your kind heart and understanding smiles are poison. You're like a puzzle with layers. Each of which I want to pull back and explore. You're a discovery that I didn't treasure. And you deserve to be treasured. You're gold darling. You're golden.”  
And just like that I bared my soul. What I feel for her. What she is to me.  
She looks up at me and I see insecurity in her eyes

“What If I can't be what you need? My soul is sick. And I don't wanna spread the illness.”  
I look at her. Her eyes which is like looking into her soul itself.

“There's a reason fate put us together. Two sick souls meant to heal and nurse each other back to health Darling.”  
She smiles.  
And I know she feels it too.  
The love and need flowing between our bond.  
And that's enough.

 

https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/29/54/73/29547398c6c664beea11f52acd958fe8.jpg


	6. My Heart to Open

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, this chapter is deeper than the others. It is inspired from my real life and how I feel about myself. If I had a friend like Hazy and a soul-mate, this is what I imagine/ fantasize. I'm not gonna go on much cause that's not my thing but, The poem at the bottom is different, by my other favorute author, Kahlil Gibran <3 Enjoy dolls!

Sage POV  
“Hazy. The most amazing yet bad thing just happened. Natasha wants to be with me. She broke up with Bruce and everything!”

“Oh yes I totally see it! Oh yes, this is very bad. Very bad indeed! How could such a bad thing happen.” The boy said with a voice dripping like rain with sarcasm.

“ Oh you douche! This is why I don't tell you anything-”

“You tell me everything..”

“You're a big douche. Douche, douche douche bag.”

“Very good Sage, I see you've passed kindergarten.”

“DO YOU WANNA HEAR EVERYTHING OR NOT!!”

“OK SunShine, SPEAK AND SPEAK BOLDLY!!”  
My thoughts... 'The douche...'

“This is bad because, because, because-”

“Yes, you've said because, please continue..”  
Eye roll...

“ Well this is too much like a fairytale with the special-ness and the happy ending. You know I don't have happy endings in my world. You know I'm too fucked up for this.”

I felt the shift around the same time I saw it.  
Humor gone. He was serious now. He wasn't joking anymore. Apparently I said some key words. It's not the first time we've had talks like this. But it is the first time since I met my soul-mate. Now I have someone else to let into my heart. And that's really scary. I'm not really into emotional things. Too much pain you know. I try to stay away from that.

“You know this Sage. You know you deserve happiness and to have something special in your life. I know you don't like special things or things that you may feel to deeply but.. Look at us. I'm a special thing in your life. I'm some kind of happy ending. You always say, You're the tainted and dysfunctional warrior. And I'm the prince in shining suit, constantly saving you for forever. Because of you I can trust and Love again. I can care and believe that great and special things can happen to us. The ones who were supposed to be and mean nothing. We're something to each other. We're something to our soul-mates. We are something. I just met my Soul-mate, Clint. What a coin-inky dink huh! Our soul-mates are best friend like us. Let her into your heart SunShine Let her bust down down your damaged but strong walls. Let her help you like you let me.”

And by the end of that I had tears in my eyes. It's true. I don't like special things because I don't like connections. I always get hurt. But here she is. My soul's saver. And I do have to let her in. So I will. The black has taken a lot from me. My innocence, my open heart, my light soul. So many things I can never get back. But I can not let it take away Natasha. I will not let it take away my happy ending. I'm not very strong. Sometimes I feel like I'm not strong at all. But For my soul-mate, and for your's too dear reader, We must not let it take our happy ending away. I use to believe I didn't have a happy ending. I'm still not sure. But I will try. For hazy. For her. Especially for her.

 

When love beckons to you, follow him,  
Though his ways are hard and steep.  
And when his wings enfold you yield to him,  
Though the sword hidden among his pinions may wound you.  
And when he speaks to you believe in him,  
Though his voice may shatter your dreams  
as the north wind lays waste the garden.   
~ Kahlil Gibran on Love  
http://www.katsandogz.com/onlove.html


	7. What Words?

Sage POV  
“Natalia.”

She looks up and I can tell she's surprised that I used her real name for the first time. I do like that one more.

“Sage.”

She has a bright beautiful smile on her face. I could watch her, just her, doing all the things she does as her, for eternity. And I would be happy.  
I don't know why I feel the need to do this but... I just want to talk to her and tell her everything she is too me and how she makes me feel. I take a seat in front of her desk.   
This is weird for me. Talking about my emotions and explaining them to people. I wonder if I'll get it right.   
This was a last minute decision and next thing I know I'm calling her name. It's in that moment I realize what I'm doing and start to feel the regret.   
I probably should have practiced but I do believe that, at least when it comes to me, it's better to just live in the moment.   
I mean could I really practice saying everything I want to say without messing up or making it sound fucky? 

“You are a mystery. I've never been too keen nor too good at solving mysteries but you're one that I'm very excited too work on. I don't expect to uncover everything.   
You don't have to tell me what you don't want to. I understand and honestly, as long as we can love each other in the moment then I really don't care about the past.   
I forgot mine a long time ago and all I have is what I wrote, not that I'm complaining cause I love that.   
But you, Only if you're ready. For whatever we do, we do it only if you're ready. One of the greatest things that ever happened to me was having you as my soul-mate and meeting you. You're right here and I don't think I'll ever be able to get over the incredible-ness of you. You, my soul-mate, my Natalia.”

I swear I covered every inch of her office. I just could meet her eyes for longer than like 5 seconds. That's just me!   
But everytime I did I saw admiration and love which gave me the power to continue on. 

“Sage.. so this is love. The kind I use to think only for children, even with Bruce. I, in all my years, never felt so much of it. Not surprisingly, until I met you, my love.”

There are no words that can sum up everything that we feel for each other. So we have to settle with what we can. But we try, And that's enough.

 

My love simply can't be expressed  
No matter how much I may stress  
There are no words to tell you dear  
There are no words  
No words found here  
I search and think   
I think, I think  
But all I have is what I think  
All I've thought just doesn't do  
It cannot express my love to you  
Dear if only you could go  
Go to my soul, My soul would know  
If only, If only  
I wish, I dream  
But that's all I have  
That's what it seems  
My darling  
So precious  
Oh what can I say  
My dear  
So grand  
No words to say  
~VRomanova (aka SageSunny)


	8. Song: Fuck Em Only We Know by: Banks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a song by one of my favorite artist.. Banks <3  
> This song is gonna be 'their song' and I thought that it would be beautiful for them <3

I don't mind  
Don't mind if everybody's far behind  
Don't care if they can't understand the way  
That you and I just want to be next to each other every day  
You and I  
We're just like magnets baby, hypnotized  
Even addicted to your grumpy face  
I know exactly just how many kisses fit between your eyes

Chorus  
I'd run away, I'd run away with you, would you run with me  
Our life could be a little bumpy, but I'll hold on  
Just wanna tell you that I see you, baby, do you see me  
Cause this is special, baby  
Fuck em only we know

 

Did I say  
You're all that matters to me anyway  
I'd give up everything to see your face  
So come on, let's pretend that no one else is watching while we play  
By your side  
That's where I have to be now, we won't hide  
I breathe your kisses just to stay alive  
I see exactly what you think  
I can feel you with my eyes

Bridge  
Only we know  
Only we know  
Only we know  
Oh...

Chorus  
I'd run away, I'd run away with you, would you run with me  
Our life could be a little bumpy, but I'll hold on  
Just wanna tell you that I see you, baby, do you see me  
Cause this is special, baby  
Fuck em only we know..

I'd run away, I'd run away with you, would you run with me  
Our life could be a little bumpy, but I'll hold on  
Just wanna tell you that I see you, baby, do you see me  
Cause this is special, baby  
Fuck em only we know

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aJav_mIj7Ko


	9. Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, so I thought this poem kinda captures the casualness and the easy-flow of their relationship. Just imagine 'he' is 'she' and we're all good!

Sage POV  
It's a new day. I leave my overwhelming emotions behind and now I'm ready to face new ones. For Natalia.   
Natalia. Such a gorgeous name. It really fits her. Natalia. It just rolls off your tongue like honey.  
Today. I report to her office as usual. But like before, before those moments of, uh, well you know. A genuine smile in place, glad eyes which are fortunate to be able to meet Russian green eyes. (a/n: Russian green=real color)  
Today I bring her lunch so we can eat together. She looks busy, you know, really into whatever it is she has to do. Typical spies, always have to get it done and do it perfectly. But luckily, maybe, I'm here to make her turn away from the boring paperwork and onto us! Also, I'm pretty sure she hasn't eaten much today. If she even has then it was probably an energy bar or something.  
“Knock Knock. I have lunch and you have a forced break. And if you try to weasel out of it I'll tell Maria that you are suffering mentally from your last mission and that you need a therapist, Kapeesh?” Cue sassy eyebrow and a well-dressed smirk to match.  
And that look she's giving me would be terribly un-nerving if she didn't spend 15 minutes making out with me yesterday and if we didn't have a big breakthrough. Though it is still unsettling. I guess that threat is effective though because she still smiles and accepts the lunch.  
“Well before I open this, uh, well, fancy floral lunch bag, would you mind telling me what's inside?”

“Well doll-face, It's salad.” She looks at me disbelievingly. Smart girl, not surprised of course the woman is The Black Widow.

“And it's also a large french fries with a root bear but HEY! There really is a salad in there too! I can be considerate. And ya know, I wouldn't have to put such, how you would say, 'Fattening foods' in there if I knew you ate enough which I know you don't because I had to get your lunches and I would sneak a peek inside which I probably shouldn't have mention because your giving me that dirty look but anyways, All that so called 'junk food' is too make up for what your not eating, so when you think about it, if you have such a problem with it, It's your fault and I'm simply being a good soul-mate and solving this problem you've created so, meh”

After my long rant she just sits there staring at me with those eyes. But I will not give in, she can't win all the arguments.  
But then again this is taking too long and I have a chicken sandwich I need to get too.  
So to solve this little problem I lean in to give her a sweet kiss. Her lips are really warm and soft!  
I think it did the trick because she smiles again and opens the “fancy floral lunch bag”

“Ok, I'll make you a deal. I'm a spy. I can't go around eating a bunch of junk food all the time so how about I accept the drink and the salad and you eat the fries”

“OR.. You can split the fries with me or else I won't talk to you for a week.”

“Alright agent. You drive a hard bargain but I'll let you go since I kind of have a thing for you,”

“Aww how sweet! Now eat!” Which she does and I feel my pride shoot up!

 

https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/d5/58/3d/d5583df826fb42c80c412ddfb0bdf6a4.jpg


	10. Lunch Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No poem for this one :\

Natalia POV  
It's a rare day where Sage's and I's schedules happen to be clear for lunch. We share the time together in the S.H.E.I.L.D lunch room accompanied by Clint and Sage's friend or I guess brother, that's what she calls him, Hazy.

“Ok, so. This is going to be one of those awkward lunches where nobody know what to say so how about we discuss Sage's most embarrassing moments!” Hazy said with a wicked smile on his face.

“ Oh yeah! Then afterwards I'll show Clint that 'box' you keep hidden under your bed!”  
Sage has an Oh so sneaky smirk that sets Hazy on edge and Clint raises an eyebrow then gives me a look that says he's defiantly going to investigate this 'box'.

“You wouldn't!”

“Oh honey. You know I would.”

Then they both lean in close and start whisper yelling. It's obvious they mean to keep it quiet but they fail miserably

“Listen here you little, you little τέρας. Don't fuck this up for me, I've been a good brother haven't I?”

“Oh yeah. The good brother that was gonna spill about me-”

“Only the embarrasing stuff, not the embarrsasing and illegal stuff-”

“Yeah but it's still really bad and life ruining. So you keep your can shut and I won't spill about that one time you-”

“CLOSE IT WILL YA! Don't make me tell about that time you-”

“Oh no you don't! I will not hesitate to tell about-”

“You wouldn't dare tell about-”

“You were going to tell about-”

“How about we all find something to actually tell about.” I say because this is ridiculous though I am gonna have to interrogate Sage about all this 'stuff'.

Murmurs of “yeahs” all go around and Sage and Hazy look a bit too relieved.   
“Let's talk about... our favorite foods! And to the 2 spies over here, let me just say right now if you say 1 thing that isn't a health risk then you're totally done for the day. Like 100% finished cause your, well as everybody says,-” Sage starts,

“BORING!” Sage and Hazy finish at the same time.

“What? We're not boring! We go on missions in exotic places, we know 1,000s of ways to kill a person with a piece of paper, we know how to knock someone out in less than a second. This is boring?” Clint says.

They share a look. 

“It is when all you do after all of that is paperwork and eat healthy and shudder exercise. Like seriously, No.” 

“Well we gotta stay in shape don't we.”

“I can think of a few positions to 'stay in shape'.” Sage says while looking at me. Hmm... ;)

“ I mean, well, fuck it, you know what I mean, it's out there now.” She says.

“It sure is and now we know what Sage thinks about.” Hazy says and with a devilish gleam in his eye.

“ No regrets over here, no regrets.”

“N3 CPR right?”

“Right.”

“N3 CPR?” I say.

“You're spies, figure it out. I'm sure it won't be too hard since you can kill a person with paper, go to exotic places, and knock someone out in a second.” (smirk) Sage explains.

“Your girlfriend's spicy Nat.”

“And I love her that way.” I say with a cheesy smile.


	11. A/N

I'm moving so it's gonna take a while before I can post a new chapter, sorry 


	12. Even My Demons Love You

Natalia POV

It's only been a few days.  
But Sage has suddenly become everything.   
This is something I never expected to have. Never expected to be. Never expected to feel. I felt things with Bruce but never have I felt so much emotion. The good kind of emotion anyway. The kind where there's just so much happiness inside you that you have no clue how to pour it out. I have no clue how to show Sagw how much I love her. And I'm not sure why I feel the need to. The best I can do is sum it up to being in love. It's just... It's such a weird and strange thing. Yet also grand. 

"I wanna get a tattoo, on my heart."

"No problem, just come over here and have a seat."

I figured getting a tattoo would do something to show my feelings. In a black and white vintage heart it says "Sage~ Even my demons love you"  
The black and white to represent the darkness inside and the light she brings. The words... Well, that's why love is so grand. Even my demons love her.  
Those monsters inside me. Those cruel, heartless, cold monsters, love her.

"Sage, there's something I want to show you"

"Ooh a surprise."

The look in her eyes when she read it was enough to say everything.

"Even my demons love you." she whispered  
"Nat. There are no words. No words to describe how happy you've made me, and how much you mean to me. It's like you came to me world and now all there is, is you."

I still don't think I deserve to be with her. After all I've done. Even when I look in the mirror all I see is everything bad I've ever did. But she point out everythings good about me. Every chance she gets, even if I don't always believe her. No wonder my demons love her too.

 

(this poems is in both of their povs, basically how they both feel about the other)

It's absolutely gorgeous,  
How she smiles  
And absolutely stunning  
How she can't see the way her smiles are so beautiful, they make my world stop  
Then come alive with shocking pulses.  
~VRomanova aka SageSunny


	13. This Is Halloween

Sage POV

I don't even remember the day I found this song but right now, I don't care to try.  
Nat is out in a meeting so I took the liberty of turning her office into a music room.  
I'm sure everybody's seen The Nightmare Before Christmas and knows the song This Is Halloween.  
But I'm not sure as many people know about the Marilyn Manson version, or maybe I just came in late but whatever.  
Anyway... I listen to this song like it's a fucking lifeline. Even if it isn't Halloween.   
But it just happens to be Halloween now so here I am jamming out in my girlfriends soundproof office singing my lungs out even though my throat hurts.

Boys and girls of every age  
Wouldn't you like to see something strange?

Come with us and you will see  
This our town of Halloween

This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Pumpkins scream in the dead of night

This is Halloween, everybody make a scene  
Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright  
It's our town, everybody scream  
In this town of Halloween

I am the one hiding under your bed  
Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red

I am the one hiding under your stairs  
Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair

This is Halloween, this is Halloween, Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!

In this town we call home  
Everyone hail to the pumpkin song

In this town, don't we love it now?  
Everybody's waiting for the next surprise

'Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can  
Something's waiting now to pounce, and how you'll scream!

This is Halloween  
Red 'n' black, slimy green  
Aren't you scared?  
Well, that's just fine

Say it once, say it twice  
Take a chance and roll the dice  
Ride with the moon in the dead of night

Everybody scream, everybody scream

In our town of Halloween

I am the clown with the tear-away face  
Here in a flash and gone without a trace

I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"  
I am the wind blowing through your hair

I am the shadow on the moon at night  
Filling your dreams to the brim with fright

This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!  
Halloween! Halloween!

Tender lumplings everywhere  
Life's no fun without a good scare

That's our job, but we're not mean  
In our town of Halloween

In this town  
Don't we love it now?

Everybody's waiting for the next surprise  
Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back  
And scream like a banshee  
Make you jump out of your skin  
This is Halloween, everybody scream  
Won't ya please make way for a very special guy

Our man jack is King of the Pumpkin patch  
Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King, now!

This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!

In this town we call home  
Everyone hail to the pumpkin song

La la-la la, Halloween! Halloween!

"As much as I love you, this is my office not a recording studio though I must say I like what I see."

I nearly had a damn heart attack from Nat's soundless entrance. I slowly turned around and nearly had another heart attack when I saw all the Avengers along with Hazy wearing a big ass grin behind her.  
And so I needed to do something to move past this embarrassing moment so I...


	14. Uh-Oh!

Give me a Minute....

One more....

50 seconds...

GOT IT!

"Did you know that Hazy originally had a crush on Stark before he met Clint?!"

Boy if only you could've seen Haze's face. Then he started stuttering like an Idiot. Not to mention that Stark and Clint were on both sides of him

It is so funny, I took the liberty of snapping a picture for Tumblr and Twitter.

Yes, he's gonna get me back 100% later and it'll definitely be in Front of Natasha, but was it Worth it?  
Well from the jealous possessive looks Clint's giving him, abso-fuckin'-lutely! 

"So anyway, Nat, what are you doing back so early?"

"The meeting went by smoothly, it didn't take as long as anticipated."

"So what I'm hearing is you have time for lunch and a game?"

"Actually I-"

"Great! Come on!"

"Sage I-"

"As a matter of fact, all of you can come! We'll Play truth or dare!"

I'll quickly learn that I should never say such words when talking to superheroes again....


	15. Truth or Dare:  Part ° 1

Sage: *Sigh and smile* Looky at all my victims!

Natasha: Sage, I don't want any trouble

Sage: of course not Nat Cat

Natasha: Cat? No.

Sage: Yes

Natasha: N-

Sage: Moving on. Alright, I don't usually do this but... I'll let you pick who goes 1st to be my victim *cough* participant

Tony: ME!

Sage: TONY! I anticipated that :p so.. truth or dare?

Tony: Dare. What else would I possibly pick?

Sage: alrighty then. I dare you to kiss Steve.

Tony: wait. what?

Steve: What?

Clint: what?

Bruce: what?

Hazy: nice : P

Natasha: what?

Sage: maybe I should have spoken sooner but I like to go hard *winks at Natasha* which means you can expect.. interesting dares and truths

Bruce: Can-

Sage: and no ones backing out, not once I get started *again, winks at Natasha*

Nat: Sage...

Sage: *smirks* so Tony, better get to it! I'm looking forward to this

Tony: I'm not doi-

Sage: NOW! *dark voice* or else 

Steve: *gulp*

Tony: *takes deep breath and goes over to Steve*

Steve: Looks at Tony then down blushing and biting his lip like crazy

*Both lean in*

 

CLIFFHANGER........!!!!!!!!!!


	16. Truth or Dare:  Part ° 2

Both lean in.........

In a final, earth moving, studio rent paying, theater filling, popcorn selling..... Kiss!  
{Quoted from Paris When It Sizzles}

Sage: Whoa! I didn't know it would be so hot, and heart racing. I may need a cold glass of water...... Or cold shower........ Or sex *winks at Natasha*

Nat:SaGeElLa!!

Sage: *more surprised that ashamed* Hay that's what my friends call me, how'd you know!!?!

Nat: *sighs* No sex for a week.

Sage: *now understanding* But come on, we haven't even done it once. Why be so mean and sensitive? *pouty face*

Nat: So 2 weeks? *eyebrow raise*

Sage: I could cry. SO LET'S MOVE ON BEFORE I SAY SOMETHING ELSE TO RUIN MY SEX LIFE! Tony! Your go!

Tony: *clears throat* well that was awkward and fun! Bruce! Truth or dare?

Bruce: Oh no... I think I'll go with truth to be safe. I'm not about to kiss Thor right now *blushes*

Thor: pity *sad face*

Rest of room: shocked, wondrous, and kinda excited faces *wink, smile* 

 

TO BE CONTINUED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	17. N3CPR

OK so, a friend asked me about this 1 things in the story, when Sage and Hazy were talking about N3CPR, and I realized that I forgot to explain it.   
It means No Consequences No Promises No Regrets.  
A reminder to live life, be yourself no matter what, and don't worry and stress so much about life and it's problems/consequences. It's freedom and happiness.

"Doing what you like is freedom, liking what you do is happiness."  
~ Don't know who said this so, unknown


	18. Truth or Dare:  Part ° 3

Thor: *blushes*

Bruce*blushes*

Hazy:* smiles and nods head*

Tony:* internally conjures a sneaky plan*

Natasha:* Imagines Bruce going to Asgard*

Sage:* Imagines being the matchmaker*

Tony: Once again, truth or dare Bruce. *Smirks*

Bruce: *sighs deeply* Does it even matter? No matter which one I pick you'll make it incredibly embarrassing.  
I guess I'll pick truth anyway.

Tony: good! How do you feel when you imagine making out with Thor?!

Hazy: nice!

Poor Bruce: up..oh...well.. I've never imagined it.

Tony: well you will now. Go ahead.

Bruce:*mad blushing* I guess I feel-

Sage: - like a schoolgirl?!

Clint: good one!

Bruce: -nO! I guess I feel bashful.

Sage: bashful? Really? That's what you choose to go with?

Clint: I can't. Hazy, let's get out of here.

Hazy: later peeps. *walks out with Clint while holding his hand*

Sage: *whispers* 2 down. 5 to go!

Nat: *overhears* *whispers* Sage! What are you planning?

Sage: *whispers* when the time comes treasure.

Thor: can we please move on?

Sage: sure! Tony! Can you run to the store and get us some beer. You forgot to restock after your last party *low-key/Loki/ wink*

Tony:* understands* sure, sure. No problem. Be back in a few *sends Sage a mischievous look*

Nat:* catches that and tries to figure out their plan*

Sage: *internally thinks* and then there were 4.

dUn DuN dUn..........


	19. Truth or Dare part °4

Sage: Alrighty now! Nat, truth or dare?

Nat: *still trying to figure out plan internally* Dare.

Sage: *smiles cause that's what she wanted Nat to say* Dare huh? Well treasure I dare you to go to that Avengers Fandom Convention (AFC). *Nuff said. We all have an idea as to how the fanboys and fangirls will react!*

Nat:*Positive nothing good is going through Sage's head but can't get out of the dare* Fine.  
*puts on some hidden weapons cause fan-people can get wild :P and tries to hurry through said dare*

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°@AFC°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Natasha enters the building and suddenly everyone and everything stops. Theres a moment of silence. Everything is still. The sound of leaves can be hear outside. One would think that the world quite literally froze.

Then.  
Screams which can be heard in New Jersey erupt from the fan-people. Natash's own ears would have bled and fallen off if it wasnt for her advances from the Red Room (I hate that place for what they put Nat through :( ). Their screams broke glass and shook buildings. Natasha was bombared with questions and Pictures and hugs and kisses. Never again will she say she is not loved! The AFC was nothing but mayhem. As i always say, the fan-people are strong in their fandoms!!

 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°back @ Avengers Tower°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Sage:* thinks* she will be gone for a nice while. i hate to do that to my beloved girlfriend but i have business. *stops thinking and whispers* And then there were 3. Time to settle the game. *talks out loud now* What do you guys think of love and sweet kisses and having someone special to hold at night?!

Bruce: huh? It's pretty nice I guess. Why do you ask?

Thor: It's most enjoyable lady Sage. But yes, why do you ask?

Sage: oh you know. Sometimes i just think. Dont you guys ever just think? Think now, about how lovely it is.

*Thor and Bruce subconsciously begin to think about what Sage has said. Sage begins to exit now that she has put the ideas and thoughts into their heads!*

Sage* now out of the room* YeS! My plan is working quite perfectly!

*Thor and Bruce start sending quick glances to each other and blushing... Again!*

 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° TO BE CONTINUED°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°


	20. tEaRs a/n

I just found out that the same day I last updated this story 2/21/16, this brilliant story that stole my heart and soul, gone to the dogs by woodface and avesnongrata finished. Like, wOw :'( :'( :'( :'( :'(


	21. Chapter 21

The events of what happened that night aren't quite clear. Even Jarvis isn't sure of what transpired.  
Each Avengers plus Sage and Hazy has their own retelling of what really happened.  
The only things that all can agree on is that Thor and Bruce disappeared to an unknown location for 6 days, both refusing to speak of what they did. ( Though it's not hard to guess a few things ; )

Sage ended up the next day with a sore bottom. She isn't allowed to say whether or not she and Natasha had sex. Tony has been trying non stop to try to get Jarvis to remember anything from that night so he can find out!.  
So far he has not had much progress. What he does have is short videos of empty rooms.

Speaking of Tony. He questions why Jarvis misfuctioned that night. It has literally been driving him up the wall. As for what HE did that night when he left to get "beer". Well. He was completely green when he returned that next afternoon. Even his skin. And hair. And nails. He too refuses to speak about it. Though Sage and Hazy made up theories of sex with Loki and spells gone wrong but maybe a little right *wink wink* ; )  
P. S the green lasted 2 days. About a week for the Avengers, being the constant talk of the public all the time!

Clinton and Hazy. Had sex. Tons. That's all I have too say about that! ; )  
/movie reference!/  
They probably had the most normal night of all the people who were in the Avengers Tower. 

No the press nor public know anything about that.. well... interesting night. Thank goodness too. They would have had a field day with such information. And our dear Avengers need to keep a good Rep! : D


End file.
